


Why You Should Never Let Your Dog Watch Highlander

by genteelrebel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/genteelrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fortuitous, completely non-staged photo, taken after watching a marathon of Highlander eps with my 18-month-old border collie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Should Never Let Your Dog Watch Highlander

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358901) by [genteelrebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genteelrebel/pseuds/genteelrebel). 



> "Hey look Mom! Aren't you proud of me? I'm going to be just like Methos when I grow up!"


End file.
